It's us against the world
by effing-slytherclaw-mushroom
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and it shall be Drapple/Dravender/Dramione. Hermione is a bit O/C. This is in their 7th year- the war never happened. Harry's parents are alive as well, but he is still the boy who lived-Voldy tried to kill him first. Harry is currently with Cho. Voldemort is still back from fourth year. The trio are still best friends, but Ron isn't with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and it shall be Drapple/Dravender/Dramione. I'm a Dramione hater, so, well, if you ship Dramione you're gonna be offended. Hermione is a bit O/C. This is in their 7****th**** year- the war never happened. Harry's parents are alive as well, but he is still the boy who lived-Voldy tried to kill him first. Harry is currently with Cho. Voldemort is still back from fourth year. The trio are still best friends, but Ron isn't with Hermione.**

**Malfoy's POV**

Draco Malfoy ran into his dormitories, a feeling of horror rising up in his stomach. He screamed as he ran around aimlessly, firing curses at random, murdering Crabbe's goldfish. Where was she? His confidant, the one that was there for him when no one else was. True, he had had hundreds since they had met, but he considered all of them to be one. He could recall stolen moments by the lake, skipping classes to be with her. But now he could not find her. She was the most perfect of all of them, for not a single microscopic blemish layed upon her bright green skin, unlike so many others. He longed for her, and his vision darkened at the edges. Draco collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

He woke up in the evening, and that was when he finally saw her. Downstairs in the Slytherin Common Room was Gregory Goyle relishing his apple.

Fire coursed through Draco's veins as he screamed, leaping through the air at the stocky figure to save his one true love.

**Harry's POV**

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She was running towards him, with Ron at her side. Dammit, not again. He was planning on spending the lunch break sitting by the big tree near the lake like he was now. He started pulling grass from the ground, pretending he couldn't hear her.

_"HARRY!"_

Okay, fine.

"What, Hermione?"

Hermione looked concerned. "Well, she can't find Malfoy.." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes. Ever since she started liking him at the beginning of the term, she had been spying on him with her omioculars. Everywhere. And when she couldn't find him, she would freak out.

Harry sighed as he and Ron followed Hermione to wherever she was going to look next.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTA 2!**

**Draco's POV**

Draco woke up. He was laying on the floor in Slytherin common room. It had been an hour since his spazz attack at Goyle, which meant lunch break was almost over. Who knows what Goyle could have been doing here.

In Draco's right hand lay his bright-green apple, badly damaged and covered in ash. On his left side lay a twitching Goyle, also covered in ash. In fact, everything within a five-metre radius from them was badly damaged. "Prior Incantatem" he said. His wand emitted a ghostly reincarnation of his blasting curse. "So that's what i did."He looked around. Goyle was still unconscious. Git.

Draco acknowledged his poor apple. Alive, but barely breathing. "Tergeo" Draco whispered.

The apple was clean now, but there was no bringing back the bitten pieces. He headed off to potions class with it. The house elves could take care of the mess.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione snuck around the school wielding her omnioculars, with a stack of book stuck to her head as a disguise. She had reached the grand staircase when she heard a yell of fear. She jumped and clung to a nearby pillar. An apple rolled down the stairs to her feet

Someone was blindly crashing down the stairs. Using her omnioculars, Hermione zoomed in on the familiar cold grey eyes.

"DRACO!" she screamed "YAY! IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOU!" and began performing her well-known Hermione Victory Dance.

Draco took one look at her and screamed. "Oh no, it`s you. Gotta-go-to-potions-" He scooped up the apple and left.

_Well, I guess it IS a bit tramautizing to see a dancing freak dressed up as a stack of books wearing overly large wizard binoculars-i'll make sure to nick Harry's Cloak next time_

Hermione ran after him- after all the Slytherins had Potions with the Gryffindors.


End file.
